Sweet Sacrifice
by Les Amants
Summary: She knew what had to be done. He wasn't in control, so how could he be hurt? Set during Ikuto's Death Rebel Transformation. Not a songfic but inspired by a song. Inspired by Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence. R&R if you like. POLL IS UP ON MY PROFILE PAGE! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!


**_Hey, so I wrote this because I was going through some cold pains in my heart, literally I could feel them. I was listening to Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence which inspired me to write this so... R&R if you like._  
**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters. If I did, Ikuto would be Amu's big brother and Ami would be Tadase's little sister._**

**Amu Hinamori POV**

I stood there, submerged in shock. I watched as Ikuto—_No_, _Death Rebel_—walked towards me. He was swinging his scythe around with a blank expression on his face. I knew that this was Death Rebel, but I knew that inside was Ikuto, too. Standing behind him was the man from Easter, who continued to control Ikuto with that wretched tuning fork. He noticed me glaring at him and let out a harsh laugh. He pulled at the tuning fork and Ikuto brought his scythe around, ready to strike. _So this is how I die, huh? Killed by the man that I love? _

Ikuto swung forward his scythe and I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the killing impact…

…but there was none. All I heard was a loud metal _clang!_ And next thing I knew, Tadase-kun was protecting me with his Holy Crown and saying,"Amu-chan! Are you okay?"

I stared at him blankly. I realized what had to happen. I knew what I would do because it had to be done. I prepared myself and lifted my hand…

**Hotori Tadase POV**

I gasped as Amu pushed away my staff and heard her murmur, "There be no reason for me to live any longer, if my black kitten does not love me." She shoved me and I landed more than ten feet away, with my blond hair falling in my face. I cried out, "No, Amu-chan!"

She held a blank stare at Ikuto and said with the emptiest look I'd ever seen, "Aishiteru, Ikuto."

I heard that sickening _slish _as Ikuto's scythe sliced into her side, deep. I shouted, "NO AMU!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yaya-chan snap the tuning fork in half and Nadeshiko standing there in shock as she caught sight of Amu lying on the ground dying. _Why Amu? Why did you sacrifice yourself? _I remembered her words and realized their meaning._ …if my black kitten does not love me._ I collapsed onto the ground and let the tears run free.

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi POV**

I dropped the scythe and smiled in joy. _I was free! _But then as I registered my surroundings, my joy shattered into sorrow, grief and horror. I spotted a girl with pink hair and a scythe sticking out of her side. "A-amu?" I collapsed onto my hands and knees, and crawled towards her body. "AMU!" I shouted in horror. I pulled Death Rebel's scythe out of her side and it immediately disappeared. I felt Utau try to pull me away but I pushed her away from me. I heard Yoru quietly question "Amu-chan?" next to my ear. Suddenly, adrenaline shot through my body. I quickly gathered up Amu's body and pressed my hand tightly to her side. I ran as fast as I could until I reached the clearing in which she had found me. I stole some bandages and treatment from someone's house. I treated her wounds and then collapsed next to her and wrapped my arms around her. If she died… then I would follow soon after.

I would never forgive myself, for I knew why Kazuomi had been able to control me so easily…it was simple. I had been infected and consumed by the fear inside me and it had weakened my mind's heart and my heart's mind.

**Amu Hinamori POV**

_Ugh…_ Eh, I feel so tired. I-I can hear music. It's the violin! I know this song… I had listened to it many times when my heart had been broken. It was **Sad Romance**. I opened my eyes. I saw a mop of dark blue hair with… cat ears? And a cat tail? _IKUTO? _He was playing his violin… for me? He always closed his eyes when putting feeling into his music, just as he was doing now. He looked so tired. I gently tapped his face. His eyes fluttered open. "Yo, Amu." I watched his face register shock. "A-amu?" I nodded, just wanting him to lie down so that I could go back to sleep on his chest. Suddenly, he hugged me tightly. "Eh? Nani?" He hugged me close to him. "I thought that you had died! Never leave me like that! Not even if I was Death Rebel! Oh and I remember you saying something to Tadase before pushing him, what did you say?" I blushed and lowered my head. "Um… I said that I didn't care if I died?" He gave me a disbelieving look. "OK, fine. I said that there was no reason for me to live any longer if my black kitten didn't love me!" I blurted out.

He looked at me, surprised. Then, his face settled into happiness. "So, why did you choose Sad Romance to play?" I questioned. He was silent for a while then replied, "Because our relationship has always been just like the feelings induced from the song. But… I'm never gonna let you go now so… hope you're comfortable with me there!" I laughed. "I always have been." He suddenly grinned and said in a teasing voice, "Black kitten, huh?" I turned red. "SHUT UP!" His face turned serious."But…" "BUT WHAT?" "That was pointless." Shock and hurt wound themselves into my eyes before I could stop them. "Nani? Wait, no, nevermind then. Okay well I'm… going home." I got up, winced, and started walking. Damn, my side still hurts.

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi POV**

_Kami Amu, why don't you listen? _ I ran and caught her in my arms. "I said that it was pointless… because… I do love you, Amu." "You are lying, teasing me." "Che, no I'm not Amu and to prove it…" I spun her around and placed my lips against her in a gentle way that expressed how I felt. I pulled back just enough for me to talk and murmured "Aishiteru Amu Hinamori." She hugged me and buried her face in my chest.

We laid back down in the soft grass, this time with her lying on my chest.

_Oops, just remembered. _I chuckled and heard her question me "What's so funny?"

I didn't answer for a while and then finally said…

"…_**hehe, the little king is gonna hate me even more now, Amu-koi."**_

…

…

"_**-KOI?"**_

_**So ohayou and R&R if you liked it. Or you could flame me or favorite me, your choice. Byeeeeee.**_

_**P.S. PM me if you have questions.**_


End file.
